Lex Luthor
"I am the villain of the story." --Lex Luthor, Superman's worst enemy as he appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Personality "This is Smallville! Meteor freaks, alien ships, cryptic symbols. These threats are real. Someone had to take control. Someone has to protect the world." – Lex, to Clark, - Smallville Season 7 Episode 16 Descent As this Lex is meant to be the same one as in the DCAU, they have the same personality. Powers By now losing the super strength Brainiac gave him, Lex must now rely once more on technology and his own vast intelligence. Weaknesses Lex can be killed by anything that can kill a human. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Shortly after the merger of the two Earths, Luthor confronted Hawkgirl in Metropolis and was about to kill her when Superboy and Liger intervened. Once Superman, Beast Boy, and Nightcrawler arrived as well, Lex attacked a ship which the heroes decided to save instead of capturing Lex. Due to damage taken on his suit in the battle, Lex went to Mercy for assistance. Lex then asked where Dr. Ivo was. Lex then explained that his suit needed repairs to continue protecting him from the Kryptonite cancer, Mercy was forced into helping Lex. Lex then entered Dr. Ivo's lab where he activated an android named Amazo who could copy meta-human powers. Lex then lied to Amazo and told him that the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the X-Men killed Dr. Ivo. He then had Amazo go after the Titans first. As he fixed his suit, he explained that he knew the Justice League might arrive, but he was sure they'd be severely weakened. When Amazo returned, he learned that Amazo had failed due to Batman possessing Kryptonite and that he'd absorbed emotions. Lex then had Amazo go back to face the heroes. When Lex sees Amazo heading for LexCorp, Lex goes with Plan B and puts on his repaired armor. Lex then admits that Amazo was nothing more than a tool to him, and he also pointed out that he had a bomb placed inside Amazo and blew his head up, but it easily regrew thanks to Martian Manhunter's shapeshifting powers. Lex was then beaten up by Amazo and had his armor ripped off until all that was left was his chest plate. At this, Amazo spared Luthor and flew off just as the heroes arrived. Lex then scoffed at Martian Manhunter's claim that Amazo was a god as Lex stated that he was just a machine until Superman pointed out that Luthor would be doing a lot of praying of Amazo came back. Lex is then put in jail where he contacts Mercy for lawyers and doctors, but Mercy hangs up on him. Only a Dream In John Dee's dream, after defeating Superman, Lex congratulated him and told Joker that they'd decide on his name later as he asked how the Materioptikon worked. Teen Titans X-Ray Returning from who knows where, Lex artificially created meta-humans, including accelerating the age of a four-year-old girl named Tina to sixteen to improve a shape-shifting ability he gave her. He then ordered that she kill Superboy, but she was stopped and gave up. Alex Lex later attempted to use a remotely controlled Lexo-Suit raid a lab to continue his meta-human research when he confronted the Titans. He then blasted Superboy away with a Kryptonite beam and glued Raven's mouth shut with some kind of sticky substance. Unfortunately, with his son, Alex's, help, the Titans shattered the robot like it was made of glass. Lex the confronted Alex about what he did, and Alex informed him that he disowned himself from Luthor and took up his mother Lana's last name of Lang. In Heat Lex later had one of his new meta-humans, Exotica, attack the Titans in an effort to put Superboy, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy under his indirect control, but the plan failed when Superboy proved immune to Exotica's powers and defeated her. Going Home When he used the Anti-Life Equation to get rid of Darkseid, Luthor simply sent himself to Cadmus where he started Superboy's creation in an attempt to kill Superman, which failed when Hamilton helped Superman rescue Superboy.Lex later had his latest Meta-Human, a boy with Fang's paralyzing abilities, paralyze the Titans and took them to an old lab in Jump City. He then welcomed Superboy to the lab as he revealed his hand in Superboy's origins. After that, Slade was revealed to be working behind-the-scenes with Lex, and they worked together to improve Bizarro, so that he easily froze the Titans solid. To Lex's shock and surprise, Superboy managed to free himself and everyone else with his heat vision. When Alex then showed up, Lex welcomes him home, revealing that he'd created Alex the same way Superboy was created. He then told Bizarro that Alex was a Teen Titan. Unfortunately, Alex convinces Bizarro that Luthor's the enemy, and Lex is nearly killed before Superboy stops him. Luthor then set off a self-destruct system and escaped to avoid returning to jail. Conner Kent A puppeteer. He paid Slade and Harley for bringing him a living marionette, Conner Kent. He then put him at the end of his show and called him Superboy, the puppet without strings. Conner proved to be a big hit. Making loads of money, Luthor locked Conner in a cage to ensure that he didn't go back home and prepared to tour around the world with him, including Paris, London, Monte Carlo, and Constantinople. He also said that once Conner got too old to make him anymore money, he'd use Conner as firewood. He then headed off, not aware when Conner was freed. Clark and Lois Kent A puppeteer who isn't very good. He also treats, and talks to, his puppets like they were real people. One day, outside of the elementary school of Smallville, Lex met the Kents, who he tried to get come to his show, but they were busy. When they returned home with their newly suspended son, Conner, Lex was about to offer a chance to see his show again when he saw that Conner was made of wood. He then offered Conner a part in his show before Clark and Lois refused for him, so Lex figured he'd just have to go around the parents. When Clark and Lois weren't home, Lex went to Conner and convinced him to come with him and be a part of his show. After his first show that night, Luthor made 1,000 gold pieces. He also held Conner in a cage, so that he couldn't get out and end up getting taken. When Clark and Lois arrived to look for Conner, Lex hid him and made up a story about Conner going to the city of Metropolis to make his fortune. After Lois and Clark left, Lex discovered that Conner was gone and saw that he got onto a carriage to Pleasure Island. Lex then left to get Conner back as he didn't want to go back to being a second-class act. Luthor eventually made it to Pleasure Island and tried to grab Conner, but he was stopped by the head of Pleasure Island, Jason Todd, the first time and lost Alexander, so he had to get him back. The next time, he tried to grab him at the roller coaster, but he was shoved away by Clark and Lois and carried off by Jason's guards. Luthor then went back to the shop and showed his contract to Clark and Lois. He then refused to take what Clark and Lois offered, including a chair, a bank account, and the whole house, and forcibly took Conner. When Shayera arrived and made Conner a real boy, Lex was angry at Shayera, who then proceeded to attack him with lightning before he ran off. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Fathers Category:Nightstreak